ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wang
How Wang joined the Tourney Wang Jinrei heard of the Mishima family's cursed blood from his close friend, Jinpachi Mishima. Jinrei was utterly defeated in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 by Jin Kazama, whose purpose was to wipe out the Mishima family's cursed blood. However, the real chaos began when Jin Kazama assumed control of the Mishima Financial Group. Blaming his failure on his indifference, Jinrei lamented his lack of action. Once again, The King of Iron Fist Tournament is held, and with new-found purpose, Jinrei participates in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Wang does his right hand punch as the camera zooms to him saying "You're tactics will not work.". Special Attacks Long Zhu Lian Pao (Neutral) Wang first does two punches with his left hand then a fierce body blow that knocks enemies away. Dai Shou (Side) Wang first pushes his right hand in to knock the opponent off balance, then a second push that knocks opponents away. Tian E Feixing (Up) Wang kicks upwards four times with his heels going all the way up. Ma Xing Duan Pao (Down) Wang punches his opponent in the chest, then kicks him/her in the face with his right face then does a body blow, knocking the opponent down. Bicycle Shadow Kick (Hyper Smash) Wang does a kung fu pose then flies at the opponent. If he connects, he rapidly kicks at the opponent's face. After 20 hits, the opponent is sent flying. Divine Fist (Final Smash) Wang poses like a crane saying "Don't try to block me!" then does a straight punch with his left hand. If he connects, he does a body blow with his right hand, then a kung fu uppercut with his left hand, sending the opponent into the air. He then says, "What did you like about it?" Victory Animations #Wang has his hand covering his eyes while looking around saying "Xiaoyu?..." then he rubs his stomach and asks "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving.". #*Wang has his hand covering his eyes while looking around saying "Xiao Foo?..." then he rubs his stomach and asks "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving.". (Xiao Foo victories only) #Wang puts his palms together and bows while laughing calmly. #*Wang puts his palms together and bows while saying "Come back and try again.". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Wang pushes his palms out before posing with his back to the camera and saying "All that talent...", then turns around and stomps forward saying "will never win today.", striking a Kung Fu pose. #*Wang pushes his palms out before posing with his back to the camera and saying "Jinpachi," then turns around and stomps forward saying "you can rest in peace.", striking a Kung Fu pose. (Jinpachi victories only) #*Wang pushes his palms out before posing with his back to the camera and saying "A little more experience...", then turns around and stomps forward saying "is what you need, my big friend.", striking a Kung Fu pose. (Ding Feng victories only) On-Screen Appearance Wang walks to his point with his hands behind his back saying "Strength alone cannot win, young one." Special Quotes *Time for your final test. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I must save you, Jinpachi! (When fighting Jinpachi) *Remember me? (When fighting Law) Trivia *Wang shares his English voice actor with Cervantes, M.O.D.O.K., Mitsunari, and the Riddler. *Wang's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of his Tekken 6 quotes and a few original quotes. *Wang appears in every game that Ganryu appears in. This is because of the phrases, "Whenever you see Wang, you'll see Ganryu." and "Whenever you see Ganryu, you'll see Wang."; therefore Ganryu is in the game as well. *Many characters that aren't from Tekken, Dawn from Pokemon being one example, refer to Wang Jinrei as their "grandpa" despite that his last name is Wang. *Wang's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival happens to be Juniper Lee. His previous rivals in his Tekken days were Marshall Law and Jun Kazama. Wang Yi is Wang Jinrei's second rival. *Although they appear with their last name Wang, Wang Jinrei and Wang Yuanji are not related by ancestry. Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney